gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Warren Ellis
Warren Ellis (born 16 February 1968) is an English author of comics, novels, and television, well known for sociocultural commentary, both through his online presence and his writing, which covers transhumanist themes (most notably nanotechnology, cryonics, uploading, and human enhancement). He is a resident of Southend-on-Sea, England. Early life Ellis was born in Essex in February 1968, about seventeen months before Neil Armstrong landed on the moon on 20 July 1969; he reports that the televised broadcast of the event is his earliest coherent memory.Orbiter He was a student at The South East Essex Sixth Form College, commonly known as SEEVIC. He contributed comic work to the college magazine, Spike. Prior to his career as a writer he had "done most of the shitty jobs you can imagine; ran a bookstore, ran a pub, worked in bankruptcy, worked in a record shop, lifted compost bags for a living".10 Questions w/Warren Ellis Career Ellis' writing career started in the British independent magazine Deadline with a six page short story in 1990. Other early works include a Judge Dredd short and a Doctor Who one-pager. His first ongoing work, Lazarus Churchyard, appeared in Blast!, a short-lived British magazine. By 1994 Ellis began working for Marvel Comics, where he took over the series Hellstorm: Prince of Lies with #12, which he wrote until its cancellation with #21. He also did some work on the "Marvel 2099" imprint, most notably in a storyline where a futuristic Doctor Doom took over the United States. Ellis then started working for DC Comics, Caliber Comics, and Image Comics' Wildstorm studio, where he wrote the Gen¹³ spin-off DV8 and took over Stormwatch, a previously action-oriented team book, which he gave a more idea- and character-driven flavor. He and artist Bryan Hitch followed that with the Stormwatch spin-off The Authority, a cinematic super-action series for which Ellis coined the term "widescreen comics." In 1997 Ellis started Transmetropolitan, a creator-owned series about an acerbic "gonzo" journalist in a dystopian future America, co-created with artist Darick Robertson and published by DC's Helix imprint. When Helix was discontinued the following year, Transmetropolitan was shifted to the Vertigo imprint, and remained one of the most successful non-superhero comics DC was then publishing Top 300 Comics For September. Transmetropolitan ran for 60 issues (plus a few specials), ending in 2002, and remains Ellis' largest work to date. 1999 saw the launch of Planetary, another Wildstorm series by Ellis and John Cassaday, and Ellis' short run on the DC/Vertigo series Hellblazer. He left that series when DC announced, following the Columbine High School massacre, that it would not publish "Shoot", a Hellblazer story about school shootings, although the story had been written and illustrated prior to the Columbine massacre.Holmes, Thomas Alan (2005) "Warren Ellis' 'Shoot' and Media Passivity." International Journal of Comic Art. 7 (2). 370-374"Shoot" online Planetary has been notoriously plagued with delays, but is scheduled to conclude in 2009 with issue #27. Ellis also returned to Marvel Comics, as part of the company's "Revolution" event, to head the "Counter-X" line of titles. This project was intended to revitalize the X-Men spin-off books Generation X, X-Man, and X-Force, but it was not successful, and Ellis stayed away from mainstream superhero comics for a time. In 2003 Ellis started Global Frequency, a 12-issue limited series for Wildstorm, and continued to produce work for various publishers, including DC, Avatar Comics, AiT/Planet Lar, Cliffhanger and Homage Comics. In 2004 Ellis came back to mainstream superhero comics. He took over Ultimate Fantastic Four and Iron Man for Marvel under a temporary exclusive work for hire contract. Toward the end of 2004, Ellis released the "Apparat Singles Group", which he described as "An imaginary line of comics singles. Four imaginary first issues of imaginary series from an imaginary line of comics, even." The Apparat titles were published by Avatar but carried only the Apparat logo on the cover. In 2006 Ellis worked on Jack Cross (for DC), which was not well received and subsequently cancelled. For Marvel, he worked on Nextwave, a 12-issue limited series. He also worked on the Ultimate Galactus trilogy. Ellis also took over the Thunderbolts monthly title, which dealt with the aftermath of the Marvel Civil War crossover.Confirmed: Ellis & Deodato on Thunderbolts, Newsarama In honor of the 20th anniversary of Marvel's New Universe in 2006, Ellis and illustrator Salvador Larroca created a new series that re-imagines the New Universe, under the title newuniversal. The first issue was released on 6 December 2006.CCI, Day 4: Ellis talks "newuniversal" Ellis continues to work on several projects for different publishers, including Fell (for Image), Desolation Jones (for DC/Wildstorm) and Blackgas (for Avatar Comics). Ellis also wrote an episode of Justice League Unlimited entitled "Dark Heart." Ellis has managed a series of online forums and media to promote his written works and his creative ideals. These forums are sharply moderated by Ellis and his assistants, to suit the particular purpose each one was created for. They include the Bad Signal mailing list, warrenellis.com, and Whitechapel. He is popularly known as "Stalin," "The Love Swami," or "Internet Jesus" on these forums. Ellis' first prose novel, Crooked Little Vein, was published in the summer of 2007 by William Morrow (an imprint of HarperCollins), with a second novel, Listener, to follow. He is also developing a television series for AMC called Dead Channel, for which he will be the sole writer. It has recently been announced that he is writing an animated direct to DVD feature film, Castlevania: Dracula's Curse, which will be based on the similarly titled video game Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse.CASTLEVANIACastlevania: Dracula's Curse production blog Ellis has described himself as "a notorious pain in the arse for getting involved in book design".Introduction to "Strange Kiss Cover Notes," Strange Kiss Scriptbook (Avatar Press, May 2000) According to a comment made in the first issue of Fell, he has more trade paperbacks in print than anyone else in the American comic industry. Ellis wrote a column for the Suicide Girls website that appeared every Sunday from July to December 2007, entitled "The Sunday Hangover."Warren Ellis To Join Suicide Girls As A Columnist Ellis is also writing a Second Life column for Reuters titled Second Life Sketches Second Life Sketches: Ellis Second Life column for Reuters In Second Life he is known under the name Integral Danton. On 29 July 2007 Ellis announced two new projects for Avatar Press; FreakAngels, a free long-form webcomic illustrated by Paul Duffield, and Ignition City, a 5 issue miniseries.Warren Ellis Addresses His "Children" at Comic-Con, July 29, 2007 He also has three other current series with Avatar: Anna MercuryWho is "Anna Mercury?" Warren Ellis Gives Hints, Comic Book Resources, February 14, 2008[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=147131 Warren Ellis on Anna Mercury], Newsarama, February 18, 2008 No HeroLeveling the Playing Field: Ellis talks "No Hero", Comic Book Resources, May 23, 2008 and Doktor Sleepless. On 12 June 2008, it was announced on the front page of The Hollywood Reporter that Summit Entertainment had optioned Red, his 2003 thriller with artist Cully Hamner, as a feature film. It will be scripted by Eric and Jon Hoeber, who have most recently written the script for Whiteout, and produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura and Mark Vahradian"RED Aims For Green Light, Hollywood Reporter, June 12, 2008 G.I. Joe The first quarter of 2009 saw the release of G.I. Joe: Resolute, a series of webisodes written by Warren Ellis. (Some early reports named the series GI Joe: Absolute, but Ellis himself corrected this in his message boards.) "Whitechapel – Ellis writes G.I. JOE: RESOLUTE Awards *2007 **Eagle Awards: The Eagle Awards – Results *** Favourite Comics Writer *** Favourite New Comicbook (for Nextwave) *** Favourite Comics Story published during 2006 (for Nextwave) *** Favourite Comics Villain (for Dirk Anger) *** Roll of Honour References External links *Warren Ellis official web site *Warren Ellis Official Vox *Warren Ellis Official myNetSpot *Warren Ellis Official LiveJournal Posts from www.warrenellis.com are automatically crossposted to the Livejournal. The journal archives also contain some original fiction by Ellis. *Warren's Sunday Column at SuicideGirls.com *MySpace *Bad Signal, Ellis' rant and "thinking out loud" mailing list *Brainpowered, Ellis column at ArtBomb *Ellis' Twitter page *The Complete Warren Ellis bibliography *Warren Ellis on Marvel.com *Warren Ellis at 2000 AD online